


Become

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Hugs, No Relationship, No Ship, No Smut, group hug, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @writeblrs March 2019 Seuss Prompts5. BecomeNo Ship to this, just a nice family moment.Based on S14.E13 - Lebanon





	Become

You stumbled into the bunker, the bags filling your hands. You’d been to the store, with the promise of making Dean his favourite burgers.   
“Boys, can you come help me?” You called out, hoping one of them would come and grab at least one of the bags. When neither came, you somehow managed to get the bags down the stairs and towards the kitchen when something made you stop dead in your tracks. A voice. One you knew too well.

Walking towards the room where you heard the voice, you bit your lip when it got louder. _Dad._ Opening the door, you couldn’t speak, nothing could come to your mouth, you could only drop the bags to the floor.   
“Dad…” You breathed.

John turned around when he saw you standing in the table.   
“(Y/N/N)?” He whispered, tears filling his eyes. You’re his baby girl, his only daughter and the first child he had with Mary. He never wanted you to enter the hunting life, never wanted any of you in the life. He wanted you to become anything other than what you were. Before the hunting life, when you were a teenager and Dean was four, you were incredibly medically talented and John was certain you were going to be a nurse. _That all changed November 2 nd, 1983._

“Daddy?” You whimpered, launching yourself into his arms. John held you tightly.   
“Baby” He whispered, hugging you impossibly tightly.   
“I never wanted you in this life” He whispered.   
“None of you” He said, slightly louder, while making room so your brothers, Dean and Sam, could join the cuddle.  
“All of you deserve so much better than this life. None of you should have become this”   
“(Y/N)…you should’ve become a nurse, Dean a mechanic and Sammy, you should’ve become a lawyer” John murmured.   
“We have though dad, in our own way. I’m a nurse to these two” You said softly.   
“Dean’s a mechanic. He fixes all the cars in the bunker and occasionally in the town he goes to help”   
“And Sammy, he deals with the law of hunting” You finished, rubbing both of your brother’s backs, before rubbing your dad’s back.   
“Trust me dad, we wouldn’t be in this life if we didn’t want to be” You promised, taking John’s hand in your own.   
  
A while later, Dean and Sam moved to start making the burgers, giving you and John a moment alone.   
“(Y/N/N)…” John whispered.   
“Dad, I’ve missed you” You said softly, looking up to the soft brown eyes. John smiled softly.   
“I’ve missed you too” He said, looking down.  
“I know you said that you want to be in this life, but I wish you weren’t…there’s so many things that you could’ve become” He said softly.   
“Dad…If I became anything else, the world would be ended and I’d likely be in Hell…I’d rather become a hunter and live” You said softly. John nodded and cupped your cheek.   
“I’m only here for one night…let’s not linger” He said softly, kissing your forehead before following you thorough to the kitchen, to enjoy the remainder of the night. No thoughts of what you’d all become would be on your mind tonight.


End file.
